Revenge and Retribution
by Ryter Ryterson
Summary: My version of book 4 : My entire life I've been hunted, wanted dead for what I am. But I'm done lying down and taking the punches. I'm done letting the people I love die. This time they'll be the ones who run. This time they'll be the ones who die.
1. Chapter 1

_M version of book 4. i don't know how far i'll go with it but reveiws help, hint, hint. Oh and does anyone know how old Dru is?_

**

* * *

**

**My entire life I've been hunted, wanted dead for what I am. And I'm sick of it. I'm done lying down and taking the punches. I'm done running away and hiding in the corner. I'm done letting the people I love die. This time _they'll_ be the ones who run. This time _they'll_ be the ones who die.**

* * *

I knew I shouldn't be here. I was just torturing myself. But for some reason I couldn't seem to turn back. I was drawn here like a moth to a flame, looking for answers where there were none.

I prowled down the empty hall as I had every afternoon for the past week. Despite the setting sun everyone else was still asleep. But I didn't mind. Lately I craved the quiet, away from the whispers and stares, away from the pity.

I walked through the white infirmary doors towards my usual spot. On one of the hospital beds Ash laid curled up in a ball, fast asleep. I collapsed down on the cold plastic chair next to his bed. Ash twitched in his sleep, as if fighting some invisible monster. I wondered how long it would take for Graves to become like that, fighting monsters even in his sleep.

It had been seven days since he was taking. 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, 604,800 seconds. It felt like a lifetime. Every time I blinked I saw Graves featuring in different scenes of horror. Blink Graves chained to a wall, open wounds covering his body. Blink Graves screaming in agony. Blink Graves shifting…Broken … forever. Every single second of every single day I wondered how long he had. How long could he hold on? How long could he wait? How long till he was Broken? But like always I had no answers.

The sun slowly hid its face behind the horizon, causing the infirmary to dance with shadows. There was something electric in the air, a tension I could taste with a tingle on my tongue.

Ash woke suddenly, jumping off the bed with a harsh thud. His body already shook with the beginning effects of the Change. The moon called to him, demanding that he return to human form. Yet as much as he tried Sergej's hold was still too strong. I didn't know how one was Broken but there was only two ways too bind someone's soul to you, pain or love.

Ash's muscles tensed as the Change started. He paced back and forth, an animal trapped in a cage, a human trapped in an animal. The windows shook as he growled and yelped in pain. An awful crunching sound echoed in the room as his bones tried to shift only to get stuck and then try again. Fur became skin only to turn back to skin. The Change built. I unconsciously held my breath, hoping against hope that maybe this time he would make it.

"You can do it." I whispered quietly. "You're stronger then him."

But my hope was for nothing as Ash collapsed on the ground his fur still with him. I had been so focused on the wurwulf before me I didn't see the djamphir behind me. I didn't even hear him until his hands were around my throat.

* * *

Longer chapter next time, promise


	2. Chapter 2

The assassin jumped up on top of one of the nearby surgical tables to avoid Ash's teeth, dragging me behind him like a doll. He slammed me down on the spot beside him by my throat. My head bounced against the metal causing black spots to dance in front of my eyes. I desperately fought against my attacker's hold but my strength didn't compare. I looked for Ash but he stood on the ground below desperately bashing his head against the table in a lame attempt to knock the djamphir off. It was too tall for Ash he couldn't reach me and he couldn't save me.

I wanted to scream but I didn't have the air. I didn't want to die this way. Screw that! I didn't want to die. I suddenly felt so tired I just wanted to close my eyes. With a last fleeting look I locked eyes with Ash. As my vision went dark I couldn't help but wonder if he would be the last thing I would see.

I awoke to silence. I was cold and stiff with a headache that was quickly turning into a migraine. Where was I?

Then it all came back in a rush causing. I looked around to try and find Ash. He lay on the ground next to the still form of my attacker. But it wasn't Ash or at least not the Ash I was used to. He had shifted back.

The real Ash looked like a young man, not yet twenty. Light black hair framed his face. A surprising streak of white ran through his hair, as if he had been scared so deeply it had changed colors. His face was all edges and planes, as if carved by a talented sculptor. But more then that his whole being screamed powerful and dangerous. Even unconscious he looked deadly. Anyone could see that he had quite the body count on his hands.

I kneeled beside him, afraid to get to close and afraid to stay away. His thick eyelashes fluttered, stirring the air. I stayed completely still, scared that if I moved he would somehow disappear. His eyes opened, catching mine in a pool of amber. He first looked confused, as if he had woken from a long sleep, but that quickly turned to panic, then sheer terror. I opened my mouth to comfort him, but before I could utter a syllable he grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me back a good fifteen feet. I landed with a rattling thud my already busied skull hitting the floor with a sickening crack.

It was about then that my bodyguards woke up and came crashing through the doors yelling my name. I watched, dazed, as they grabbed the stunned Ash and hauled him off to places unknown. Christophe rushed over to me shouting something but I couldn't hear it over the ringing. I went in and out of consciousness. The world came to me in flashes, Dibs hovering over me shouting order, Christophe and Benjamin yelling at each other. My last thought was _what had just happened_?

"Dru you need to wake up." said soft in my ear. Reluctantly I opened my eyes, squinting as the harsh florist light poured in. A crowd of people stood around me including Benjamin, Leon, Shanks, Dibs and Christophe. I tried to sit up but quickly lay back down as sharp pains ran throughout my body

"What happened?" I groaned.

"We were hoping you could tell us." said B crossing his arms in anger. I frowned.

"There was a djamphir…then he was trying to kill me. Then Ash tried to save me but couldn't and….I don't know I can't remember anything after that." I lied.

"You mean you don't remember the part where Ash threw you across the room?" asked Christophe. I turned my head so he couldn't see my guilty look.

"He didn't mean it." I said.

"Didn't mean it!" yelled Christophe. "Damn it Dru what would have happened if we hadn't showed up?"

"He saved my life! If _he_ hadn't been there I would have been dead." I shouted.

"If _you_ hadn't left your bodyguards you never would have been in danger! Did you really think this wouldn't happen? This is just the beginning Dru. Anna will send everyone she has after you." I looked away, I knew Christophe was right but I hated admitting I was wrong.

"Okay," said Dibs. "It's time for everyone to leave." Christophe opened his mouth in protest only to be glared into silence by Dibs. As everyone filed out the door I felt my face returning to it's normal color.

"You're pretty beat up." said Dibs. "But nothing's broken. You may have a concussion so to be safe I need you to stay up for the next few hours. Honestly the best thing right now is for you to take a bath, it will heal you better then anything." I nodded in agreement.

I stumbled out of bed trying to keep from crying out in pain. I made my way towards the bath house glad that the halls were empty. When I caught my reflection in the mirror I gasped aloud. Bruises dotted my face already turning a nasty green color. Two purple handprints wrapped around my throat. I shuddered to think what would have happened if Ash hadn't Changed.

What would happen to Ash now? Could he resist his master's call? Or would he try and kill me?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up slightly less sore then the night before. With a whimper and a few curse words I crawled out of bed and stumbled towards my closet. A blind search turned up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As I walked out the door I got the normal glare from Benjamin. I ignored him and followed my nose to the café. I settled down at a table and tried not to cringe as my Guards sat down next to me.

I was hardly ever alone anymore and because of the incident yesterday I think that I would be alone even less. I put my head down on the table and settled into my normal state of worry and silence over Graves.

"How are you feeling?" asked Christophe as he walked up.

"Fine." I said lifting my head and giving him my hopeful puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "There's no news." I turned away and tried to keep from crying. They couldn't find Graves. There had been no trace. It killed me to not be looking for him. But I didn't where to look.

"We'll find him." Leon said.

"Yeah, but when?' I asked, the rest of the question hanging dead in the air. Would we find him before or after he was Broken? Christophe cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"They're starting the Trails." He said. The rest of the Guards froze in shock.

"What? You already went through the Trial." I protested.

"This is a different type of Trails." He said. "It's for your Guards."

"But I already have Guards." I said confused.

"I know but the idea is for the svetocha to have the strongest and most powerful djamphir protecting her. So they have the Trials where fighters battle hand to hand combat and a group of winners is selected. Then they fight in different type of battle for their rank in the Guard.

"What if I just want to keep the guards I have now?" I asked.

"You can't." Christophe said. He kept going seeing my unhappy expression. "Trust me it may not seem like it but this is a good thing, the stronger people protecting you the better." My Guard bristled at the comment that they weren't enough to protect me, but couldn't argue with my bruises.

"It's unlikely that you'll get any new guards anyway." Benjamin said. "The Order picked us to be your Guard because we are the strongest. They just do it because it's tradition." The expression on Christophe said he clearly didn't agree. I frowned the whole thing seemed a little to gladiator for me.

"Dru trust me this will help everyone. It will give the Order a chance to feel like they still have control and that they can protect you even if the couldn't protect the other svetocha.

"Ok." I said. "When does it start?"

"They'll announce it at the end of the day and people will have two days to decide if they want to enter." I couldn't help but think that this would make people stare at me even more.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on like a child reluctant to leave the store. No one mentioned Ash and I was too afraid to ask. But that didn't stop the tornado of questions in my head. Had Ash woken up? What was his real name? Or even more importantly why hadn't Christophe told me how he was?

Before I knew it classes were over and everyone was being summonsed to the glass dome building. With a dreadful sense of déjà vu I followed Christophe inside. I couldn't stop myself from checking the balcony as if I expected to see Anna standing up there a demonic grin on her lips. But the balcony was bare.

The room quickly filled with djamphir and werwulfen alike. I could taste the tension in the air as everyone tried to guess why we were here. Everyone went quiet as the order members walked out and took their seats. They all looked a little worse for wear, tired and weak. It was like idea that they had allowed Anna to kill all those svetocha was literally draining them of life. Bruce was the first to speak.

"As you all know recently we have found out that Lady Anna had betrayed us. That her greed for power drove her to kill all the svetocha she could find. In light of this we have found that our Milady would benefit from extra security. So we have decided to open the Trails at the end of the week." Everyone in the room began to talk at ones. Bruce continued yelling to be heard. "If you wish to enter sign up with one of your teachers and good luck to you all." Some of the other members tried to regain control but failed.

The room screamed with pressure and fear. They all felt like they needed to prove themselves and they all wanted the honor that came with being apart of the Guard. Each djamphir shouted challenges at others. As I watched a fight broke out between Benjamin and an older djamphir, others quickly joined in. Before I knew it most of my Guards were in fights as everyone tried to see if they could beat them. It couldn't have been a better time to leave.

Despite the attack the day before, I slipped out the back door and into the cool night air. With a deep breath I filled my lungs and faced the thing I had been dreading all day. I had to visit Ash. Considering he attacked me I knew they would put him in a werwulfen holding cell. And if I had to guest I'd bet they would put him the farthest away from me, so I headed towards the towers. In spite of tales about dark dank dungeons, generally prisons were put up high. There was less of a chance of people tunneling in and helping the prisoners escape.

I climbed the spiral staircase with a sense of dread in my heart. I feared that whatever waited for me at the top wasn't friendly.


	4. Chapter 4

**i know i know could it take me any longer to write the chapter. Sorry! don't hate me. i promise i'll keep working on the next one but with the holidays it's going to be a million for all the reviews!**

* * *

I could feel the pain coming from the room before I saw it. I could feel what the prisoners had felt, slowly dying unremembered. I blocked out the Touch and slowly opened the door.

Ash was locked in a cage, surrounded by bullet proof, three inch thick glass. The power was coming off of him in waves, pure strength and will. I could taste it in the air. Hesitantly I took a step forward. Ash's predator gaze followed me. Every cell in my body told me to run, that I was the mouse and he the cat. But I needed to know who he was. I needed to know what would happen to Graves. I took a finally step to the glass, wondering if it could stop him from killing me.

"What's your name?" I asked softly, knowing he'd hear me. He stared at me confused, as if he couldn't understand the importance of a name, an identity.

"I don't…" he whispered, his voice broken from disuse. "I don't remember." A piece of my heart broke, that this Broken man before me had lost everything, including his name. How could I fear him? He wasn't a monster, he was a victim. I slowly opened the door. Ash stared back at me watching my every move, as if at any moment I would disappear.

"Then why don't we just stick with Ash for now." I said giving him a weak smile. He tried to smile back but it just looked like he was in pain. I couldn't help but feel sadness over the loss of a friendship. Things had changed. He was no longer a werewolfen unable to talk, but a person standing before me.

"You look smaller." He said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You look smaller, shorter, then you did when I was a…"

"Wolf?" I finished for him. He gave me an impish grin at the pure strangeness of our situation. For a moment I felt a connection between us again. And I knew I hadn't lost Ash completely.

"Ash I know…" But I didn't get to finish because just then the tower door crashed open and sound pounding footsteps filled the room.

Ash reacted so fast I didn't even see him. Before I knew it he had picked me and put me in the far corner, away from the door. Before I could tell him that they were friends, the door exploded open, flying off its hinges and skidding across the ground. In the doorway stood Christophe and my Guard, their fangs bared. I guess they had noticed I'd left.

"Wait, just calm down!" But my plea fell on deaf ears as the room filled with snarls and growls. Ash and Christophe glared at each other, instant enemies. I knew they were seconds away from tearing each other apart. And after seeing Ash move in his human form, I didn't know who would win.

"Stop!" I yelled, desperate to keep the situation under control.

That's when I heard the soft pop of a dart gun, as Christophe shot Ash inhumanly fast. Ash crashed to the ground, unconscious but alive. I stared at the figure on the ground, scars from knifes and bullets had left their mark on his skin. Even with the werewulfen healing, this man had come close to death too many times. He looked Broken.

"What hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at Christophe, rage coursing in my veins.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Chris yelled back. "I told you to stay with the Guard! Or have you learned nothing from Anna?"

"I am not my mother, Christophe." I hissed cold fury in my eyes. "Don't mistake me for her." The instant I said it I knew it was true. That despite everything Christophe still saw me as Elizabeth's daughter. Christophe's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for breath.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe, Dru." He whispered finally. I sighed.

"I know. But I have to find Graves, I have to save him. And this is the only way." I said casting a glance at Ash.

"You can't trust him, Dru." Chistophe said seeing my look. "He tried to kill you!"

"You shouldn't have shot him." I said walking away without a backwards glance.

I could hear footsteps as the Guard followed me, an ever present Shadow.

_

* * *

_

I was in a prison. The cold, dark cell seemed to swallow the light, the hope. I blew air into my hands in a sad attempt to warm them. I could hear rats scampering about in search of food. I pulled my feet in to keep them from nibbling on my bare toes. Faintly the sound of voices reached my ears. I leaned in closer in the store walls.

"_She's so close! We could do it now. What's the difference of a few months?" gasped a whiney voice._

"_You know difference." hissed a man, followed by the unmistakable sound of flesh meeting fist. "It must be right before she blooms. Only then will I have enough power and only then will you have your taste. And if you dare take even a sip of her blood, I will skin you alive."_

_A few months? I had a few month till they drained every drop. Could I escape in time?_

* * *

I woke up in a panic. Desperately I clawed at the lamp. I had to know I wasn't back there in that dark cell. The lamp fell to the ground with a crash. I muttered a string of curses just as Benjamin shoved the door open. The hallway light lit up my room. I gasped for breath my eyes darting around the room trying to make sure it was real.

"Dru what is it? What's wrong?" shouted Benjamin.

"I…I don't know." I said confused. What had I seen? Was this my future? Trapped in a cell waiting for the day when they drained my dry. Or was it something else?

"It's nothing." I said my hand automatically going to my mother's locket. It was so hot it burned my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Witches," droned my paranormal species teacher. "We find that in families the youngest of the children is always the most powerful. And the more siblings the child has, the more power. Witches can do a variety of things depending on how much power they inherit. There is shape shifting, hexes, healing…"**

**Looking around the room I saw I was the only person listening. All the djamphir were to busy shooting death glares at each other. Best friends had turned against each other. Everyone was sizing each other up, stalking the enemy. Even the werewulfen were picking up on the tension. **

**The Trial started tomorrow. Nearly everyone had signed up, including Christophe. I hated it. What was the point of watching a bunch of djamphir beat each other up? It didn't help that my Guard hated it almost as much as I did, they could lose their ranking. But there was nothing I could do. **

**The soft chime that was the school bell echoed through the room. Everyone was up and out of the room before I blinked. Slowly I followed the crowd into the lunch room, keeping my eyes straight ahead to avoid seeing the fights and snarled threats. Out of nowhere a silent hush filled the room. Every head turned towards the door. Ash stood in the doorway, his eyes daring anyone to challenge him. No one met his gaze. **

"**Ash!" I called my voice sounding too loud in the silence. "Over here!" He flashed me a grateful look and ambled over, people parting before him. As he sat down the whispers resumed, quickly building in volume. My Guards exchanged glances, their hands creeping towards their holsters. **

**"Nice weather we're having." Ash said noticing my Guards. I couldn't stop the laugh that burst from my lips.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Christophe growled as he came up behind me. **

"**Eating." I barked at him. Christophe's eyes narrowed. **

"**With Sergej's **_**pet**_**?" sneered Christophe, his fangs flashing. The hush that steeled over the room was palpable. I stood up, my eyes glittering dangerously. I didn't know what Christophe's problem was, but I wouldn't stand for it.**

"**Don't worry Dru." Ash said, putting a hand on my shoulder while standing up beside me. "Better Sergej's pet then his **_**son**_**."**

**I don't know who threw the first punch but suddenly Ash was on the ground with Christophe's fangs snapping at his throat. Then Ash was up and Christophe flew through the air only to crash a few feet away. He jumped back up his fingers glittering with newly grown claws. The room froze as Ash and Christophe circled each other. **

"**Enough." I hissed my voice ice. Ash lowered his arms warily but I couldn't help but notice that Christophe's fangs stayed. **

"**We can settle this during the Trials." said Ash. Christophe laughed a harsh barking sound.**

"_**Dogs**_** can't compete in the Trials." said Christophe.**

'"**Since it was before your time I'll let you in on the details." Ash sneered. "Any warrior with the heart can fight."**

"**The Order will never let you." Christophe said.**

"**The Trials have been around long before the Order; they have no say in the matter." **

**The room suddenly erupted into noise. To the wurwulfen this was finally a chance to show they were equal, finally a chance for them to stand up to the djamphir. But to the djamphir it was affront to their ego, to everything thing they believed and most of them were taking it hard. I glanced at Ash unsure of what to say. He met my glaze knowing exactly what I was thinking. He had worked for Sergej for God knows how many years, what stopped him from killing me? From completing his Master's greatest wish? Why didn't I fear him? I honestly had no idea. **

**

* * *

**

With a lot of pushing and shoving the teachers got all the students back to their classes until it was just Christophe and I, with my Guards lurking somewhere in the corner.

"**Christophe what the hell is you're problem?" I said bluntly. "And don't tell me that you don't like wurwulfen because I know you couldn't care less." **

"**He tried to kill you, **_**moj maly ptaszku**_**."**

"**A lot of people have tried to kill me and I'm still breathing" I said quietly, knowing he was thinking of the night when I almost stopped breathing, when Anna shot me. "It's more then that." **

**Christophe gave me a small smile, a secret in his eye. I watched him walk away wondering if he knew that nothing stays hidden forever. **

**

* * *

**

That night (or day) I was pacing the halls in a sad attempt to burn off nervous energy when I came across Shanks; he sat in the empty café staring at the open window.

"**Are you ok?" I asked walking up.**

"**Are you?" he said turning to look at me. Dark shadows circled his eyes and his hair stuck out in a hundred directions. **

"**No." I said sitting down beside him.**

"**The wurwulfen have already marked Graves as dead," Shanks said. "And the djamphir are glad he's out of the picture." **

"**That's not true! The djamphir don't want his dead." I said.**

"**You'd think that's true, but Dru with Graves out of the picture, there's no one to stop them from…from." **

**He trailed off unable to finish the sentence, but he didn't have to. I was svetocha, one of the few females of their race. But it was more then that I was a trophy they all wanted.**

"**He's not dead, Shanks, I would know that." I whispered fiercely. "We'll find him."**

"**I'm not worried about finding him, Dru. I'm worried about when we do, will he be fighting the suckers or…fighting us?" I didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. "You know what kills me? I can't do **_**anything**_**. I can't search and I can't go to classes and pretend it didn't happen." **

**We didn't know where Graves was and none of the djamphir could find him. But unlike Shanks I could do something. I could find some outside help. It was risky to say the least, but if it worked it'd be worth everything.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know this chapter isn't very good. I didn't go into a lot of detail on the Trial. I got kind of bored; I'll go back later and add detail.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

**Trial day. **

**I knew outside nearly every djamphir was waiting for a chance to prove themselves, to show that they were manly enough to crack a few skulls. Yet the whole thing had my stomach feeling like it was tied in knots. It made me sick that they were going to fight each other because of **_**me. **_**Maybe die because of **_**me**_**.****I know Gran would have talked my ear off for this. It was foolish. But it was tradition. It was how every svetocha's Guard had been decided, including my mother's. That's what I had to remember, my mother had done this. If she did it then it couldn't be wrong. Right?**

"**Dru you ready?" Leo hollered from the door, his nervousness leaking into his voice. **

"**Yeah." I called back. **

**I opened the door to gasps as they stared at my outfit. I had finally broken my daily attire of jeans and a faded t-shirt. I felt very Anna, yet I couldn't show up there in jeans and pretend like it a big deal. I had to show in someway that this mattered, that I **_**wasn't**_** Anna, the girl who didn't care who got hurt because of her. So what does one where to watch a bunch of paranormal species beat each other up? Well a black skirt and green sweater. As if the sweater had heard me it scratched against my skin, making me want to tear the itchy fabric to shreds.**

"**We don't want to be late." I said walking down the hall, trying not to blush. **

"**They'll wait for you in that outfit." Leon said before getting a kick from Benjamin. **

**I followed my Guard down the twisting halls to the open field which had been expertly converted into an outdoor fighting stadium complete with a balcony where the Order could watch in comfort and lights to light up the darkness. I cast a worried look at my Guards. A few ignored me and the others met my gaze with fear in their eyes.**

"**Aren't you going to tell me to be careful?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Christophe with a smirk on his face. **

"**Break a leg." I said just to annoy him. His grin got even wider. I frowned at him; he didn't seem worried or nervous. He was excited. He was looking forward to a chance to spill blood. It seemed as though the warrior in him had slept too long. **

"**Do we really have to do this?" I asked as I watched my Guard walk towards the viewing area.**

"**Dru it's for the best." Christophe said, grasping my shoulders to make me look him in the eye. "Anna's going to keep trying to kill you. You'll need the strongest fighters to protect you." I looked towards my classmates as they slowly filed into the arena. Granted I hadn't seen very many of them fight but I couldn't help but doubt their strength. I had only had a taste of what Anna's Guard were capable of and I had very pretty bruises to show for it. How were they supposed to protect **_**me**_**? Hell how were they even suppose to stay alive themselves?**

"**My Guard **_**now**_** is strong." I said defiantly. **

"**Yes but is it strong enough? Do you really think Anna didn't have a hand in choosing them? Don't you think she might want to pass up a few fighters in order to give you the Guard she wanted?" He said. I looked up at him with new found horror. I hadn't thought of that, but it made sense, with weaker Guards she could kill me a whole lot easier. **

"**Don't you think she will do the same thing with the Trials? Maybe try to have someone she knows win and become my Guard only to kill me or at least help her do it?" I asked. **

"**No you don't understand Dru when someone becomes your Guard they are sworn to protect you and only you, whatever the cost. Only someone who would risk having every djamphir try to kill him would betray you." I looked up as I realized what kind of traitor he was describing, Ash, the one competitor who didn't care what the djamphir thought. "The Guard is the one thing all djamphir respect. It is the unspoken law. Why do you think none of Anna's Guard told the Order what she was up to? They have sworn in blood to keep her secrets." Suddenly a loud bell sounded and tension thickened the air. I looked at the arena, watching Hiro make his way towards the middle of the field. **

"**You should go." I said.**

"**I'll see you later." He said. Pausing and then suddenly placing a kiss on my lips and disappearing into the crowd. I stood there stunned as the smell of APPLE PIE slowly disappear form the air. My mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for breath, as I tried to get my brain working again. Had that really just happened? Sure Christophe had showed his interest before but never public. And there had always been Graves. There had always been Graves and **_**me**_**. **

**Things were changing, for everyone. I didn't like it. I had to find Graves. If I didn't and Christophe tried…tried to well I didn't want to think about that. But we would find Graves and everything would go back to normal, well as normal as it could be. **

"**Milady we're starting." Kir said from the stairs of the balcony. **

**I nodded and climbed the steps to the balcony my legs shaking, I didn't know if it was from nervousness or from Christophe's sudden interest. Then again I couldn't really say it was sudden, I knew all along how he felt.**

**Kir, Bruce and Alton were waiting in uncomfortable looking straight back chairs. I settled down on one in the middle nervously tapping my foot. I looked on the ground searching the competitors. I recognized a few here and there but most didn't look like my classmates. They looked like killers. Squinting I saw there was an empty spot in the crowed arena. Ash stood by himself, his eyes taking in all the djamphir staring at him. I had a feeling that as soon as it started they would all go for him. He didn't have a chance. Hiro raised his hand calling for silence. **

"**As it has been for as long as anyone can remember, today the Guard will be chosen. Only the strongest and the most powerful will survive. And in doing so they will gain the highest honor we can offer, being part of the Guard. Each contestant will fight in the arena at the same time. If your blood is shed then you are out of the running. The fighting will continue until thirteen remain. The remaining players will later go on to compete against Milady's current Guard. If they succeed then they will fight for their ranking among the Guard. I wish all you **_**djamphir**_** the best of luck." I couldn't help but notice the stab at Ash it seems they were as unhappy about him competing as Christophe. The air hummed with an energy I couldn't name. It was building and ready to explode. **

"**May the Trial begin." **

**I yelped as the first wave hit. It was chaos I could hardly tell what was going on. Bodies flew threw the air only to crash a few feet away. Hisses and growls burned my ears. Before I could blink five djamphir were bleeding and some helpful djamphir refs were dragging them towards the sidelines. I leaned out of my seat trying to get a better look at the fighting. **

**Ash was at the center of a mob of djamphir but he was holding his own getting quite a few of them out. Yet I didn't think it would last long, all he needed was a scratch from those deadly claws and it was game over. But as I watched his bones shifted, his muscles growing to abnormal proportions. He looked like he was doing a partial shift but he couldn't do that. Could he? He wasn't like Graves. **

**As I watched Ash stared at something on the edge of arena before a djamphir sliced at his neck forcing him back into the fight. I followed Ash's gaze until I saw Christophe in the corner. He was staring at Ash, watching him fight I realized. Christophe hadn't even bothered getting into the fight and the djamphir seemed to realize that they were safer avoiding him. They were quickly learning the same thing from Ash as he got another seven out, all without a scratch on him. It was truly amazing. And while I watched him I realized how lucky I was to be alive. Ash had years if not centuries on his hand, and he had learned them well. If that day at the mall I had missed the shot I wonder where I'd be now. I didn't have to wonder long.**

**Sixteen remained. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Before me stood Zeke, Ash, Christophe and a few other djamphir who had tried to talk to me in the halls before Graves' steely gaze turned them away. Then just like that it was over the last three were out and the finally contestant's were decided. The whole thing had lasted barely three minutes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_So in thanks for all the reviews I did a longer chapter. Hope you like it. _

**The injured djamphir were quickly carted off to the infirmary. Despite Kir's disapproval I followed closely behind peering onto stretchers to see the damage. A few broken bones here and there but no one seemed to be in danger of dying. I breathed a sigh of relief, the guilt plaguing my body starting to dim.**

**The rest of the night passed quickly as the djamphir attended a special dinner in the victors' honor. The djamphir that lost sulked in the corner and the ones that'd won told everyone about again and again. Ash didn't bother showing up and Christophe disappeared not to long after. I stayed in the back surrounded by my Guard only staying because I felt like I had to. But as the first rays of dawn shone through the window I knew it was time to put my plan in action. Time to find a witch. **

**I locked the door behind me in my room. I didn't know how long it would take before they realized I was gone but hopefully everyone would be tired and wouldn't wake up till late afternoon, hopefully. I grabbed my bag, a thick wad of cash and tucked my nine-millimeter inside. I ditched the sweater and changed into a pair of jeans and a jacket for the cold. I peered out the window it was a healthy drop, at least three-stories. I could jump it, but the last thing I wanted was to look fragile with a busted knee or twisted ankle, witches could sense weakness. That just left climbing down.**

**I stuck my feet out the window slowly making my way down, my feet scraping against the bricks as I tried to find enough purchase to hold my weight. I made it down the first floor easily enough but my fingers had gotten numb from the cold. That's when my foot slipped and my clumsy fingers missed the ledge. I fell backwards into the air, for a moment I was freefalling. But it was short lived, I crashed to the ground. It took me a moment to realize someone had caught me before I crashed the ground. With a groan from my hurt back I turned to see Ash lying flat on the ground an expression of amusement on his face.**

"**Decided to drop in I see?" He said arching an eyebrow at me. I couldn't stop an unladylike snort as I rolled off him. I wondered how I was going to explain what I was doing clinging to the side of a building. **

"**Need a wing man?" He asked instead. **

"**I'm not going anywhere." I said weakly.**

"**I already grabbed a car." He replied ignoring me. He walked towards the road without looking back. I looked around the empty night, wondering if this was really a good idea. But what choice did I have? It was Graves. I ran after Ash and climbed into the passenger seat. **

"**How'd you know?" I asked as Ash drove towards the belly of New York City.**

"**I knew that they hadn't found anything on the wulf and that you couldn't do nothing much longer. You're like your mother that way; you're loyal, no matter fangs or fur." I couldn't stop his words from leading me to Anna, who wasn't loyal to anyone. Not even the only other svetocha. My mother. **

"**I have to warn you Christophe isn't who you think he is." Ash said suddenly breaking the silence. I frowned at him.**

"**Look I know what his father did to you, but really Christophe is a good guy. He's saved my life more times then I can count. Hell he saved your life!" I said somewhat hurt.**

"**And I'm pretty sure he only did that because he thought I'd never change back. If he knew I would, he would have killed me." **

"**What?" I gasped.**

"**Your mother changed him. Before her he was playing both sides. You weren't the first svetocha he sunk his teeth in." I stared stupidly at his face trying to grasp what he was saying. "Before your mother he **_**was**_** Sergej's son. He was a monster."**

"**No!" I yelled shaking my head in denial. "No you're lying!" Ash flinched and pulled the car over next to a sidewalk. He turned and looked me dead in the eye. **

"**Dru, I heard her scream." **

"**No!" I yelled like a child having a tantrum. I threw the door open and climbed out into the light. **

"**What do you think you're doing?" Ash called after me. **

"**Don't follow me." I growled not bothering to look back. I slammed the door in his face and didn't look back. **

**I walked for over an hour trying to find what I a witch. Meanwhile I actually was trying not to think about what Ash had said. He was lying. He had to be. But I couldn't stop the memory of what Shanks had told me from creeping up. **

"_**A glutter's a djamphir who drinks like the vampires do. It makes them stronger. But they're not supposed to do it. And we can smell them, glutters." **_

**Smell them, is that why Christophe always smelled while no one else did? No it couldn't be true. He wouldn't do that not to another **_**svetocha**_**. Right? **

**Finally I came across what I was looking for. The Real World. It was a small run down fortune teller shop, a bright neon sigh hanging in the window. It was the kind of place that screamed hoax in flashing letters. But this time it was of the Real World. It just looked **_**Wrong**_** against the other buildings, like it didn't somehow blend in. There was something not quite human there and hopefully whatever it was it could help me. I put on the face of stone I always wore in the Real World. I climbed up the creaking steps to the door and pushed it open. **


	8. Chapter 8

****

_**Hey thanks a million to everyone who reveiwed it helps a lot. **_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Inside thick incense filled the air, swirling down my throat till I felt like I couldn't breathe. Amulets hung from the ceiling and painted symbols crowded the walls, giving the overall picture of chaos. As I took a step inside an old woman came walking out of the back room. She was five foot, long white hair coiled down her back and soft blue eyes shown unnaturally against her face. Despite the innocent appearance something inside me recoiled and the taste of wax oranges spilled over my tongue. She wasn't human.

"Hello." She said, her eyes scanning me, picking me apart like a predator looking for prey. "How can I help you? Maybe a love spell? Or a curse for an enemy?"

"I'm looking to find someone." I said ignoring her.

"Well take a seat and tell me. A love who left you perhaps?" She said her smile twisting into a grimace of distain.

"No I'm looking to find someone who was taken from me." I said as I sat down at the old wooden table.

"Hmm…" she said thoughtful. "Well there are many spells that could suit your need. But the one I think you're looking for is a dream finder."

"What's that?" I said nervously.

"I search for you're friend using your connection to his subconscious to try and find him. Depending on how well he is hidden and on how much you know him you could have a dream about his location tomorrow. Or if he is hidden to well you could get clues or bits of thoughts running through his head. Or you could get nothing it might require several spells to find him. But few have ever hidden so well from me." She said darkly. I shivered for the ones who had tried.

_It was written in blood. _****

**I could hear the flutter of Gran's owl but it wouldn't make it in time. It was too late I felt the sting of pain as the women cut a small line against my arm. She dropped the knife and raised up a finger newly grown into a distorted claw. **

"**No!" I screamed just as she dug the tip deep into my arm.**

**It was like before only so much worse. Dark evil fingers coiled through my arm up into my brain pulling and digging against the soft tissue. Memories came and went to the sound of my mother screaming. To the sound of Gran's last coughing breathe. To the sound of the gunshot as I pulled the trigger. The sound of death. **

**I screamed in my head the agony building without anywhere to escape. My mother's necklace had gone cold, ice against my neck. My whole body was cold, so cold. The two points on my opposite wrist pulsed in time to my silent screams. I felt like I was dying. I wanted **_**death**_**, sought death, needed it. I needed the pain to end. The fingers twisted one last time before disappearing and leaving me nothing but an empty shell. **


	9. Redo of 8

**__******

****

_Wow did I mess up the last chapter or what? Something must have happened because it totally cut out the middle of the chapter. Was anyone confused? Sorry about that here's the full version of the chapter and hopefully a new one coming in a few days. _

____

_

* * *

_

Inside thick incense filled the air, swirling down my throat till I felt like I couldn't breathe. Amulets hung from the ceiling and painted symbols crowded the walls, giving the overall picture of chaos. As I took a step inside an old woman came walking out of the back room. She was five foot, long white hair coiled down her back and soft blue eyes shown unnaturally against her face. Despite the innocent appearance something inside me recoiled and the taste of wax oranges spilled over my tongue. She wasn't human.

"Hello." She said, her eyes scanning me, picking me apart like a predator looking for prey. "How can I help you? Maybe a love spell? Or a curse for an enemy?"

"I'm looking to find someone." I said ignoring her jab at my youth.

"Well take a seat and tell me. A love who left you perhaps?" She said her smile twisting into a grimace of distain.

"No I'm looking to find someone who was taken from me." I said as I sat down at the old wooden table.

"Hmm…" she said thoughtful. "Well there are many spells that could suit your need. But the one I think you're looking for is a dream finder."

"What's that?" I said nervously.

"I search for you're friend using your connection to his subconscious to try and find him. Depending on how well he is hidden and on how much you know him you could have a dream about his location tomorrow. Or if he is hidden to well you could get clues or bits of thoughts running through his head. Or you could get nothing it might require several spells to find him. But few have ever hidden so well from me." She said darkly. I shivered for the ones who had tried.

"Okay the dream spell sounds the best." I said quickly while pulling out my roll of cash. I wanted to get out of here. As she saw me, she giggled a mocking laugh.

"Oh girly money has little worth here. No you have something of much more value. Don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." I said my pulse climbing. As I looked at her the disguise had slipped, revealing something ugly and nasty underneath. Her face once soft with winkles now hardened with the look of granite. Her eyes once blue turned black, swallowing all the light that dared enter. Her mouth had turned into an evil smirk. She looked hungry.

"Your blood, little one, so rare and powerful. It has so many uses." She hissed desire making her eyes glow. "You give me your blood I'll help you find your friend."

Give her my blood? Suffer like that again? I couldn't! I wouldn't! Yes I had given blood then and it had been horrible. But it had also been different, an emergency! Life and death. _This is life and death too, _whispered a voice in my head, _Graves' life or his death?_ Give blood? How? But I already knew the answer I had come here to save him and that's what I was going to do, no matter the cost.

"Okay." I whispered tears of fear leaking from my eyes. "Do it."

She reached for a knife I hadn't seen and moved to pick up a nearby bowl. She grabbed my arm in an iron grip, opposite the one Christophe had taken. I panted for breath now my fear causing adrenaline to race through my body. I unconsciously twisted in her grip, trying to escape the choice I had already made. She didn't let go an inch, I would have bruises. She picked up the knife, it glittered against the light.

"Wait!" I said in panic. "I changed my mind."

I could hear the flutter of Gran's owl but it wouldn't make it in time. It was too late I felt the sting of pain as the woman cut a small line against my arm. She dropped the knife and raised up a finger newly grown into a distorted claw.

"No!" I screamed just as she dug the tip deep into my arm.

It was like before only so much worse. Dark evil fingers coiled through my arm up into my brain pulling and digging against the soft tissue. Memories came and went to the sound of my mother screaming. To the sound of Gran's last coughing breathe. To the sound of the gunshot as I pulled the trigger. The sound of death.

I screamed in my head the agony building without anywhere to escape. My mother's necklace had gone cold, ice against my neck. My whole body was cold, so cold. The two points on my opposite wrist pulsed in time to my silent screams. I felt like I was dying. I wanted _death_, sought death, needed it. I needed the pain to end. The fingers twisted one last time before disappearing and leaving me nothing but an empty shell.

I sat in the chair unable to move or even to fade into unconsciousness. I knew the witch kept me awake and it wasn't until then that I realized I was completely at her mercy. She hummed a little tune as she picked up the bowl of my blood and disappeared into the back room. She came back with a simple necklace, a rune hanging from it. She slipped the necklace over my neck and bent to look me in the eye. I tried to look away scared that if I looked it'd be the last thing I'd see. But I was unable to resist as she turned my chin to face her. I disappeared into the endless darkness, thinking I'd never see the light again.


End file.
